


My revolution

by PL_Panda



Series: Damigami [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bats are Assassins, Damigami, Evil Adrien, F/M, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Revolutionary France Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda
Summary: 1789 - Paris. Common people are rising against the oppression of the elite. Few stand against the unfair system. Only a few mysterious vigilantes protect the innocent.Damian and Kagami were never supposed to meet. They were never supposed to grow close. And definitely never supposed to grow attached. attachments are dangerous in his job and she had obligations. And yet, they did. All of the above."Stray thy blade from hurting innocent.Never endanger the mission.Never reveal your face.You are a Bat. A creature of Night."What is really the price of Liberty, Equality and Fraternity?
Relationships: Kagami Tsurugi/Damian Wayne
Series: Damigami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed unity, Miraculous Ladybug or Batman and I especially don't own The song My Revolution by Miracle of Sound,  
> https://imgur.com/a/Gm3vGWF

My revolution!

A hooded figure raced over the Parisian streets. His black and deep red hooded coat tailed him. The inner part was inlaid with red satin. He leaped onto a merchant’s stand, garnering some attention. From there, he followed by launching himself forward and swinging on the flagpole that stood from the side of the building. The figure then grabbed the windowsill and pushed himself up. Getting a somewhat firm stand he used it to move himself to the next one and then up onto the room. 

An eagle flew past him and soared high into the sky.

\-----------

 _Voices joined will never tire_ _  
_ _Brothers all are we_ _  
_ _Streets they run with blood and fire_ _  
_ _The price of liberty_

Two people dueled on the top of a mansion. In the distance, the sun was slowly rising, but it was mostly dark. The first man had a full black coat with a hood pulled up. He was fighting against a woman with visible Asian heritage. She had her dark hair cut short and wielded the Katana with rarely-seen grace and conviction. Her opponent was using a saber with a guard decorated with an ornate symbol of a bird with raised wings. She managed to parry his attack, but when she moved in for the riposte he monkey-gripped the top of her blade and diverted it. For a few seconds, her brown eyes met his emeralds. There was the opening that could end her. 

Instead of striking her down though, he pulled her closer. She sank into the hug, and later the kiss.

\-----------

 _My revolution carries me_ _  
_ _In a moment lost in time_ _  
_ _My revolution sets me free_ _  
_ _I will flow across the lines_

The hooded man raced over the rooftops, not bothered by chimneys or ups and downs. While the hood hid his face, the determination was still clearly visible. He leaped over the edge and grabbed the top of a street lamp, using it to launch himself forward and through the window. He toppled the guard and allowed the extendable blade from his wristguard to slice through his throat before running forward. The other guard didn’t have time to register what just happened before another figure entered and sank their blade in him. The two now unbothered carried forward.

\----------

 _Bring out the brother in me_ _  
_ _I'm searching for unity_ _  
_ _Everything is changing_ _  
_ _Inside of me_

Damian sat with the Japanese girl inside a small bakery. They were both enjoying sweet bread that was served there. Neither’s face showed much emotion, but both had the corners of their lips curved up. No words were exchanged between them as they just soaked each other’s presence in this rare moment of freedom in their lives. 

_The city's under my feet_ _  
_ _The ruins of the elite_ _  
_ _Everything is changing_ _  
_ _Inside of me_

Kagami’s face suddenly turned sour. “Please forgive me, Damian, but I can no longer enjoy your courting. I can assure you that my heart has not changed, but it is necessary that I uphold my family’s values.” With that, she stood up and left her companion alone. The small smile disappeared from her face, replaced by anger.

\----------

 _Secret truths are buried deep_ _  
_ _Two fathers on two sides_ _  
_ _With every lunge and leap_ _  
_ _Closer to my kind_

Damian stood alone on the rooftop overlooking the plaza in front of Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris. The crowd gathered to watch as city guards led the mysterious person toward the gallows. The convict was hidden from the view by dirty rag they used as an impromptu cloak. He could see Agreste standing with a slimy grin on his face. How did that man become captain was… money. Money was the answer. But not for long. From the smoke, three more figures joined him. The first one on his right wore a deep gray and black coat with blue finishing. A large spear was sheathed on his back. The next one wore a light-brown open coat with a bloody red hood. There were several pistols sticking out from underneath and he already held two of them ready. The last one, on his left, instead wore a dark red jacket and a black cloak over it. Twin belts crossed over his chest and held everything in place. He carried no visible weapons, but there was no doubt he was armed. 

A lone eagle soared over the place when the four of them leaped down and melded with the crowd.

\-----------

 _My revolution carries me_ _  
_ _In a moment lost in time_ _  
_ _My revolution sets me free_ _  
_ _I will flow across the lines_

A man in black ran through the rooftops, followed by a girl maybe half his age. Her red hair stuck out from under the dark grayish hood. For a moment her black cloak shifted, revealing yellow lining. 

**“Stray your blade from innocent.”** The words echoed in her head. The two figured leaped over another gap and followed through the rooftops as the crowd marched the streets of Paris. **“Never endanger the mission** ” They jumped down and pushed through the people of capital as they made their way onto the bridge, never slowing down. The wooden gate was closed and unless someone did something they would never enter the fortress

Damian joined the two runners. He and redhead leaped over the edge and grabbed the chains that held the watered bridge up. A quick slash of their blades cut the chains. The man in black joined them as the three climbed up the walls of Bastile. 

Lone Eagle flew beside the crowd, observing everything. 

\----------

 _Bring out the brother in me_ _  
_ _I'm searching for unity_ _  
_ _Everything is changing_ _  
_ _Inside of me_

Damian stood on top of the _Cathédrale Notre-Dame_ as the storm roared over the city. He slowly picked the lock on the doors before entering the tower. The first guard that encountered him met a quick end by his blade. The next one was lucky enough to just end up knocked out. He would still probably be killed by their employer in a much more painful way, but he did not care. Those people chose their fate by following the vile captain.

Without making any sound or being spotted, Damian made his way to the gallery that overlooked the ceremony. His blood boiled. Kagami stood there in a pure white dress. It was nothing short of beautiful, but the cut was nothing seen before. She had a clearly improper low-cut that served as a window on her chest and at the same time the neck went high up and almost reached her skull. The sleeves were also long, extending up to her hands and seamlessly melded with gloves. He noticed she was very uncomfortable next to ‘her groom’, who stood there in full musketeer outfit and had all his medals high on display. What got Damian’s attention was that Kagami tried her best to stay away from the young man. When she turned to the sight his trained eyes spotted one more thing. Through the delicate fabric, he could see a handprint on her neck. Now the shape of her dress made sense. She was a trophy for the show and at the same time behind closet doors… He knew she was a fighter and would rather die than surrender. 

_The city's under my feet_ _  
_ _The ruins of the elite_ _  
_ _Everything is changing_ _  
_ _Inside of me_

And for that, she suffered. He failed once. Now he would succeed. Taking advantage of the applaud for the priest’s words, Damian leaped onto the chandelier and the next one. He was now directly over them. The moment the couple once more turned toward the priest he let go of the line, allowing his body to fall. Mid-flight he rotated and pulled his arm back. A blade flashed and before anyone realized what happened it was sunk in the heart of Adrien Agreste. The young man was dead, but Damian had no time to reunite with Kagami. Several guards ran toward them, but that was not his biggest problem. 

\---------

 _Révolution dans les rues_ _  
_ _Je vois le chaos en dessous_ _  
_ _La justice est une rivière rouge_ _  
_ _Je te cherche, où es-tu?_

The young man in black and red walked through the crowd just as captain Agreste was giving a speech. He pulled his saber and swirled it, having the crowd immediately part before him. Several guards ran toward him. Damian only accelerated. He swung his weapon, cutting the first one before he even got a chance to take a stance. The expression of surprise frozen on his face

The second guard tried to deliver a cut, but Damian stepped out of the path and struck him with the handle in the back of the head before thrusting his blade forward and piercing the jugular of the third guard. 

He ran forward, used the sword-holding hand of one of the next guards to propel himself up. He managed to at the same time deliver a kick to the gun held by the other guard and cut the throat of the first guard with his hidden blade.

Damian then chased the stairs up onto the elevation and leaped. His blade quickly sunk into where the heart was supposed to be. Apparently, Gabriel kept something there because he coughed blood for a moment and passed away

Damian cut Kagami’s tied hands and tossed her a sword from one of the fallen guards. Guards poured into the plaza en masse. The two young adults stood back to back as they slowly circled, looking for some escape. With over three dozen guns aimed at them, it was not easy. Damian did have a plan. He slowly moved them under the rope. The officer of the guard raised his sword to give the signal to fire when he suddenly thrust his hand forward. A projectile flew from his wrist toward the lever. It must’ve had enough strength to flip it because just as the loud sound of musket fire filled the plaza, the two of them fell into a trapdoor under the rope. 

\---------

 _My revolution carries me…_ _  
_ _My revolution sets me free..._

The three hooded figured leaped over the edge of Bastile and toppled the guards that stood there. None of them stayed there as the woman tossed a ball in between the gathered guards on the courtyard. They managed to fire once, killing the first line of civilians. It was not enough to stop the crowd as more and more revolutionaries poured inside.

\--------

 _My revolution carries me_ _  
_ _In a moment lost in time_ _  
_ _My revolution sets me free_ _  
_ _I will flow across the lines_

From the crowd that still watched the events, the other three men emerged, cutting through the guards. Red Hooded one fired his guns at the guards, dispatching them without any miss before pulling out what could be described as ax-mortar. The grenade left the top of his weapon and exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke. Damian and Kagami used the opportunity to dash into the crowd and disappear. He pulled her on top of the roofs as they ran, finally free from everything and everyone. United. Together.

An eagle sailed over the Paris until it soared high up, over the Notre Dame and the clouds. 

\--------

 _Bring out the brother in me_ _  
_ _I'm searching for unity_ _  
_ _Everything is changing_ _  
_ _Inside of me_

Kagami grabbed the sword from her dead husband-to-be and attacked Damian. He of course managed to parry the attack, but he had no idea why was she fighting him. Especially since she didn’t put too much fight. With a quick flick of his wrist, he cut the fabric of her dress, causing one of her sleeves to fall, revealing a bruised forearm. This only ensured him that this was the correct decision. Why was she fighting him then?

 _The city's under my feet_ _  
_ _The ruins of the elite_ _  
_ _Everything is changing_ _  
_ _Inside of me_

Seeing the question in his eyes, she stopped and pulled back, taking a defensive stance. The guards were surrounding them now, but neither fired out of fear of hurting the girl. For a moment, she stared into his face, trying her best to convey everything. There was never much need for words between them. To her relief, he seemed to understand. He gave a curt nod before dropping a ball that exploded into a cloud of smoke. She thought everything would be better now. Right before guards grabbed her and started to drag her out of the church.

\----------

 _My revolution…_ _  
_ _It's gonna carry me_ _  
_ _Carry me_

One of the guards almost got Damian from behind when another figure leaped from out of nowhere. She wore no cloak, but her black and brown coat was equipped with a black hood. The yellow finishes only added to the mystery. She was the only one who wore a mask in addition to the hood. He gave her a nod before turning back to fight. The girl already disappeared in the carnage. 

When he was about to cut a soldier, his enemy suddenly fell with a dart sticking out of his neck. Angry, he looked over to see the man in black/blue coat give him a shrug before sinking his blade into the guard in the window and tossing him out. 

\--------

 _Révolution dans les rues_ _  
_ _Je vois le chaos en dessous_  
_La justice est une rivière rouge_ _  
_ Je te cherche, où es-tu? 

Kagami and Damian sat on top of the Louver. It was long since robbed and one of its wings burned down. In the distance, the sun was setting in the distance as they enjoyed each other’s company. Like usual, there were no words needed. The mere presence of their companion was enough. Damian slowly pulled her into a kiss that lasted long after the night was upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing... something between me and @Ethelphantom. For every angst Constagami she posts I will be making a fluffy Damigami. Was this fluff? It had happy ending so I count it.
> 
> I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :)   
> https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75


End file.
